Applicants' invention relates to an on site bioremediation system, and methods of using the on site system to degrade biodegradable waste. More specifically, the present invention relates to an on site bioremediation system for preparing active, logarithmically growing microorganisms and delivering these logarithmically growing microorganisms directly to the biodegradable waste. There is a need in the field of bioremediation to deliver logarithmically actively growing microorganisms directly to the site of the waste rather than delivering dormant microorganisms that have been stored in containers as is generally how bioremediation is performed in the field.
Bacterial culturing systems are known that produce bacteria on site, for example, at a waste treatment plant. However, these systems use elaborate culturing systems, such as using portioned chambers or two different chambers to prepare microorganisms for delivery to a waste. Additionally, it has been shown in some systems that it is necessary to acclimate the microorganisms to the environment or substrate into which it is to be released prior to delivery to the site. The present system requires none of these complicated systems.
One particular system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,391, is utilized to produce active bacteria to breakdown chemical or biological wastes in waste water effluents. This system utilizes a combination of a unique culturing basin and an acclimator basin in a temperature controlled space. The culturing basin contains numerous components, such as a series of removable nutrient suspension means and a vertical collection pipe with holes. The bacteria are cultured in the presence of the nutrient suspension means as bacteria are pumped out of one or two of these culturing basins into the acclimator basin. No additional microorganisms are added to the culture system after the initial inoculation.
Additionally, the nutrients are contained inside the vessel in a series of cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,687 discloses an apparatus for continuously injecting bacteria into a flow system, such as a drain leading into a grease trap. The apparatus is composed of a two chamber system. The first or inner chamber is the culturing chamber and contains the bacteria in the form of a cake or gel in a basket. Water, oxygen, and nutrients are provided to the first chamber. The bacteria within the first chamber reach a level at which time they overflow into the second chamber that is nutrient free. From the second chamber, the bacteria containing liquid flows into the drain to be treated by the bacteria. It is believed that the dual chamber arrangement enhances production and activity of the bacterial enzymes.
The bioremediation system of the present invention is a simple system that does not require any of these elaborate systems to deliver active, logarithmically growing microorganisms to a site to be treated. The present system is highly versatile and is capable of preparing a variety of microorganisms, such as bacteria and fungi, to treat different types of waste, by customizing the parameters. This system is useful for continuously culturing any microorganism that is capable of metabolizing a biodegradable waste. No other system presently provides such a simple system for producing live, active, and multiplying microorganisms at the site to be treated. Other bioremediation systems generally utilize microorganisms that have been cultured, harvested, and stored in containers ("containerized" or shelf" microbial cultures) until use at the site of the waste to be degraded. These prior art methods utilize these dormant microbial cultures resulting in the survival of no more than approximately 15% of the administered population of microorganisms introduced into the waste.
The present system obviates the manual application of expensive "shelf" commercial cultures by delivering active, logarithmically growing microorganisms directly into the biodegradable waste. The present system can be readily up-sized or down-sized as needed to meet the waste treatment requirements. Smaller or larger culture vessels can be used, the vessels can be connected to each other and used in series, or several individual vessels can be used at the same site, depending upon the number of actively growing microorganisms that are needed to metabolize the waste.
Additionally, the present system is very simple so that it can be easily set up by one person in a few hours. It can also be easily relocated by one person. The system only requires a clear water supply and an electric power source to operate. Thus, the bioremediation system of the present invention fills a need in the bioremediation field for a simple, on site functional system that delivers active, logarithmically growing microorganisms directly into the waste site.